capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Pride Falcon
Pride Falcon is a character from the Power Stone games. He is the father of Edward Falcon and first appeared in his son's ending in the original known as Falcon's Father. Pride then made his playable debut as a secret character in Power Stone 2. Biography Pride Falcon is the archeologist in London who is searching for the legendary Power Stones. In Edward Falcon's ending in Power Stone, Pride saves his son from being collapsed in the cave while driving his plane but Falcon drops the Power Stone on his hand and blames him from his "sloppy driving". In his Power Change mode he is known as the "Green Whirlwind". Appearance Pride has white hair and blue eyes and wears a pilot helmet along with his pilot goggles on his head. He wears a dark brown classic pilot uniform and black gloves and boots. He also wears a green scarf on his neck as opposed to his son's white tie. In his son's ending in the original, he appears to have blonde hair similar to his son instead of white and his green scarf becomes white In the anime, his blonde hair is darker and he wears a pilot jumpsuit instead of his original pilot uniform in the games and he now wears a pilot goggles similar to his son's. The color of his pilot jumpsuit was tan as his gloves and boots changed to brown and his scarf becomes red. Gameplay Pride appears as an average fighter when he fights his opponents at the same time and he is good on throwing items to damaging the enemy. Like his son, he too can kick his opponent by knocking them down in two hits in mid-air and acts like a martial artist when needed. When in Power Change mode, he is similar to his son's fighting style but well balanced to attacking his opponents and can critical his enemies from one of his Power Fusions. In the anime, he was not seen fighting like the rest of the characters and acts as a supporting character similar to Apollis. Power Drives and Power Fusions Power Vortex- Pride enables him to uppercut his opponent similar to Ken's Shoryuken. '''Power Hurricane- '''Pride uppercuts his opponents in flames similar to Ken's Shinryuken and it was his son's previous Power Drive in the original. '''Power Missiles- '''Pride will summon two homing missiles on his opponents to make critical damage. Other appearances Anime Pride was responsible of giving to Edward the Red and Wind Power Stones as gifts to him but the Wind Stone is now owned by Wang-Tang. He appears in the near end of the series who gives the letter to his son because of the crisis in his home but it turns out to be a ruse and wanted to have a family reunion together. He tells his son that he's already a grown man and wants to start off his greater responsibility. Pride secretly tells him that his great mission is to collect seven Power Stones. But Apollis knows the secret of how to use it which is a shock to both. Pride becomes facinating in searching the mystery of the Power Stones and he tells the story about Power Stones happened since ancient times that the Power Stones were scattered in different islands during the eruption of the volcano in Dark Land. Edward asks his father why he gives the Power Stone to him and he simply replies that it will be his safe keeping. He tells him that he needs to reunite the seven Power Stones to make a miracle will occur and whatever a person to make a wish for and if all the Power Stones are in the wrong hands it will bring a disaster. Later at night, he and his son were caught from one of Valgas' team who transformed into a black Dragon forcing their butler Apollis to transform into his Power Change form as Don Quixote and manage to save them both and Edward then transforms into the Red Whirlwind to defeat the dragon with a Power Hurricane. The next day, Pride travels to Dark Land to follow his son along with his group. But was caught by Octo and Pus the Octopus Twins when they sided with Valgas due to his recklessness. When his son was beaten by Valgas, he loudly tells them that don't let Valgas posesses the seven Power Stones and cheers his son to fight him. When his son was defeated by him he ends up being locked up in the cage by Octo and Pus but acts as a simple upperclass gentleman to both until he was released by Apollis and Ayame. He then confronted Valgas along with Apollis and Ayame while Valgas is in Power Change form against his son and he angrily tells him that he was weak and letting himself controlled by the Dark Stone and Valgas was enraged and hits him with a PS Energy Ray and Ayame manage to save him while taking cover from being hit by it. Valgas then transforms into a gigantic blob monster when he demonstrates the usage of the Dark Stone. When everyone failed to stop him even Jack does, he gives Edward his Power Stone back as all seven of them combined and forms the Light Stone letting him transformed into the Light Whirlwind against Valgas. His son managed to defeat Valgas and his Dark Stone is been shattered into pieces and he was proud of what he did. He watches all seven Power Stones and the Light Stone are lighted up and creates a miracle upon them. In the end of the series, Pride is after his son who finally takes off for another journey as their butler Apollis is with him. Category:Characters Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters